


Oh My Johniss!

by I_Stood_in_Neither



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Johniss, Joniss - Freeform, Romance, Torture, Triggers, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Stood_in_Neither/pseuds/I_Stood_in_Neither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots featuring Johniss (Johanna/Katniss). Femmeslash will ensue. There are trigger warnings because these are not happy people I'm writing about, they've been through a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Johniss!

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note:** So first Hunger Games fic, I absolutely love Johniss (Johanna/Katniss) to death. So this will be a series of oneshots about them that I’ll update when I can. Most will stay in the Pamen universe, some may be AU, I don’t know for sure yet. The fics will range from M to T, there will be explicit girl sex on my AO3 account which you can look up my alias Transmendoitbetter on there. I’ll post a more vanilla version to fanfiction(dot)net so this fic does not get taken down (though it hasn’t happened so far with other fics). This is all femmeslash there will be no Peeta/Katniss except when it’s implied like in this chapter. I cannot promise there will be no triggers in these oneshots, because these poor people are most likely suffering from PTSD because Suzanne Collins is an evil, evil woman that likes to torment her readers and her characters. Seriously, go read the Gregor the Overlander series, it’s juvenile fiction and it’s brutal.
> 
> **Warnings: TORTURE IS BIG IN THIS ONE. Language.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: The characters and situations belong to Suzanne Collins and other certain companies that I don’t feel like looking up. I just like to make the characters do dirty things in the dark when she isn't looking. Song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars**

  
**Close Your Eyes**

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_   


Johanna screamed as the electric shocks hit her, over and over and over until she was hoarse from the sound ripping apart her throat and vocal cords. She felt like she was dying as he body jolted again and again and again. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the water she was already drenched in. She tried to compartmentalize it as she had done for years, she tried to think if it was worth it, this terrible pain, the jolting in her body as he nerves spasmed. Unbidden the image of Katniss came to her mind, with those fierce grey eyes, glaring at her with an intensity that would have made anyone quake with fear. Not her though, she had glared right back.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

More images came to her of the girl on fire. She forced her eyes closed and let the images play. Katniss twirling in that stupid bejeweled dress that looked like fire. Katniss spreading the wings of her mockingjay dress. Katniss’ wide, innocent eyes staring at her bared breasts. Katniss shooting arrows with practiced ease at the target practice in the training center. The way she looked at Peeta...

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone_

Johanna opened her eyes and laughed. It came out raspy and sounded more like a scream than a laugh. She was in love with the girl on fire. She was going to die anyways, so she might as well at least admit it to herself. She was well and truly fucked at this point. She closed her eyes and let the memories play again, giving her minute comfort even as her body convulsed on the table, spasming even after her tormentors left for the day.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Note 2:** I’m sorry I’m so terribly mean to our Johanna (even though Suzanna started it). Please review and let me know what you think!!!


End file.
